goatcityfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Hunson Complex
Lonely Nocker: i wish there was someone else here.... it gets so lonely with only my lusus... The New Neighboor Nocker: i just saw someone unpacking* screams it quitly at Comodragondad* lets greet her!!*walks into the hall way and knocks on the door* while sitting on top of Comodragondad* Toya:-in gigas form trying to use a microwave- whats that? -opens door- who are you? Identify yourself! Nocker: Im Nocker, Im a troll, and i love axes!! How to toast Toya: - drags megumi in- how to i use this tv?! -lifts up toaster- Megumi:...umm.... it should come with a remote.... or you just walk up to it and press the on button--- ...wait is that a toaster?! Toya: no its a tv. Megumi:... I'm pretty sure its a toaster...... You put bread in it and then you press the button then the bread comes out of it burnt. -staring- Toya: - throws toaster- you broke my tv! Megumi: I will give a demonstration -takes Toaster off the floor, puts it on the counter, takes bread out of the fridge, puts it in the toaster and presses the button- now we wait... and then you get toast... anyway. What the hell are those strange things I saw that are like these beast spirit things with masks that kill normal people. And scare the hell out of me and they have skeleton heads??? Toya: I am unable to share this information. Just avoid them. Megumi: okaaay.... -toaster dings, there is toast- Toya:people eat cooked bread?! Megumi:... yes. It actually tastes nice if you put butter or other things like jam and chocolate spread on it. *smells the toast* Nocker: Toast... *says opening his door* *breaks Toya apartment door and enter* *gets the toast and eats it* Nocker: I love toast Megumi: *Is a ghost, is only seen by Toya* Who the hell is that?!?!? Toya:-in gigas form so can be seen by nocker- who are you?! Why are you in my apartment?! Oh, it's nocker. Megumi: *stare* who??? Toya: next door. Nocker: Hi Toya! sorry for breaking your door, i just looove toast. do you have butter or something? /*Comodrangomdad follows in to Toyas apartament* Megumi: Hey, hey. Want me to do something funny, Hey,hey. Look at this *opens fridge door and closes it again repeatedly* *the fridge door basically looks like it is opening and closing by itself* Toya: in the fridge. Megumi if you keep doing that you are going to the soul society. Megumi: *stops and folds arms* fine. Nocker: Oh okay then * goes to get the butter*, but why was the fridge opening and closssing? Also who are you talking to?* stars making another toast* Megumi: Tell him your schizophrenic. Toya: it's the wind and..... I'm not feeling well. Sorry. Megumi: Meh that excuse seems good enough. -the toast pops out- Toya: I'll do it. -grabs toast and starts buttering it.- oh wait -notices that gigas energy is low- i better replenish it. -jumps out of gigas form leaving it to drop to the ground- -this would give nocker the impression toya has fainted- Megumi:... why did that happen? Nocker: *grabs Toya and starts shaking her* Toya!!! Stay with me! WAke up!* starts screaming * Toya: -watches nocker shake her limp, unconscious gigas form- uhhhhh -diverts attention to Megumi- well my gigas form is meant to be tempory so sometimes I gotta leave. It's good to stretch Megumi: oh... what is a gigas? Toya: a tempory human form. Stops me from using to much spiritual energy and I gain it. Megumi: Oh.... Toya: to a mortal like nocker here it will just give the impression I've fainted. Megumi: Oh.... okay... Toya: watch -sneaks behind nocker and tickles him unseen - Megumi: wow Nocker: HAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAH *Stars crying and laughing* WHATS HAPPENING?? HAHAHAHAHAHAH Megumi: I thought your not supposed to do this stuff... but okay then. Toya:sh. -pulls out zanpakuto and sends two spirits to the soul society.- well at least I can return to my gigas for a bit. - goes in, now can be seen in gigas and gives the impression of waking up- what? Nocker? Nocker: TOYA!!!!! You woke up!!! *is still crying from the laugh* YOur home is wierd Toya, also is that toast ready? BUt why did you just droop like that? Toya: I've been ill. Megumi: Thats a good one. Use that excuse. Toya: I am.. Megumi: I know you are, just start fake coughing. That might make it work better. Toya: -coughs still laying on the floor- sorry about that -cough- -gets up-